titanomachyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Angeline Skyes
Angeline Skyes is a student of Zeus High School, and a genius hacker of worldly renown. She is Rosary Flower's roommate, and a ghost member of Astor Miller's computer club. She is also an Enhanced Human, although her power remains unknown. Not many people in the school have had contact with her. Background Not much is known about Angeline Skyes' background. She was born in Chicago, and apparently having had problems in her household since an early age, she ran away from her home at age ten. She had learned a lot about computers and programming from one of her uncles, and had already a lot of experience on the internet, something that was reflected in her attitude at the time. Angeline had quickly developed her capabilities regarding programming, and also hacking, showing to have some sort of sixth sense when it came to those things, a way of thinking that easily adapted itself to the parameters of what Angeline jockingly called the 'Virtual World'. While her uncle gave her a place to live, he seldomly wasted money on her, and Angeline had to use her skills to pay for her food, clothes, and education. Running an huge quantity of scams, petty schemes, and what she in general referred to as 'shenanigans', she quickly became a famous hacker and identity thief in the web, under the nickname of 'AngelOfTheNet', and even being mentioned in the newspapers once in a while. During this time, she also developed one of the best trojan viruses in the world. At age 14, she was finally caught, after hacking through many guvernmental pages and databases, including the Pentagon's, mostly out of curiosity and for the challenge of breaking through the best defended places available. She was caught after hacking into the President's bank account and trying to extract the money therein. Her uncle didn't stick out for her, and she was in a lot of trouble, with no means to defend herself. However, Sir Darion Parsons, the Director and founder of Zeus High School was rather interested in Angeline's talent. He negotiated with the President, George Baumer, to have her left out in conditional liberty, with the conditions of attending Zeus High School and being under careful watch by the teachers in the school so she wouldn't repeat her crimes. Taking into account Angeline's young age and the strong influence Darion had, it was no surprise that an agreement was quickly reached, and she became an unenthusiastic alumni in the school. Personality Angeline shows very little interest in those outside of her own little world. Possessing a rather deadpan personality and an attitude with the energy of a particularly withered plant, she acts mostly like a NEET, barely ever leaving her room to do anything. However, she's famous on the internet, especially the hacker forums she frequents, where she shows a much more active attitude. Somewhat of a troll, she does show a lot more expression when teasing a target or competing in some form against someone, be it in videogames or in more elaborate challenges. She's rather particular, however, on who she gets along with. Indeed, her concept of friendliness can be pretty much linked to those who she finds entertaining in one way or the other. Perhaps due to events of her past, having grown accustomed to reject any other kind of relationship, this is the only way Angeline can connect to others. Contenting herself with only leaving her room to keep the bare minimum record of attendance, and studying just enough to efortlessly keep above average scores in her tests, Angeline is free to use all of her free time to submerge herself in her virtual world. Her main hobby nowadays is playing online games of a great variety, be either fighting games, MMOs, FPS, or anything else that catches her attention. She has recently discovered the Souls games and had been busy marathoning them when the school fell into the Warped World. Role She was with those Survivors that appeared within Legion's territory, being held against her will in there by the silent menace of the undead. Later, when the Rescue Team braved the horde, Angeline obtained a Spiritual Power when her group started to be massacred by Legion. However, said power proved useless in combat. Became Rosary Flowers roomate afterwards, and was in the room when Rosary was attacked by Robin Gardner. When she went to the bathroom to see what was happening, Robin threw a nail through her leg, impaling her to the floor. After he was repelled by the efforts of other students, she was taken to the infirmary to be healed by Millia Kuniv. Relationships Angeline is rather unsociable and rarely does she get along with someone else. If possible, she wants to be left alone, and only due to the scarcity of available rooms did she accept to room with someone else. She accepted being roommates with Rosary Flowers because she felt a mysterious kinship with her. Apart from her, she only knows Astor Miller and Rachel Raeburn. The first is the president of the club she's technically a member of, although she has never showed up to participate in its activities, and chances are that given Astor's easy-going nature, he already has forgotten she's even a member of his club. She coincidentally met Rachel when the latter went out of her way to defy her to an online chess match. Although Angeline has gotten beaten handily by her every time they've played, she's one of the only three students in the school that Rachel deems a worthy opponent. Abilities Angeline's abilities are mostly unknown, apart from her hacking skills, but it's at least known that her Spiritual Power is related to hacking and manipulation of machinery. Trivia *Angeline is a veritable fountain of nerd knowledge and trivia, to the point that there's probably nobody on the whole wide world that can rival her when it comes to this. Category:Characters Category:Zeus High School Category:Survivors Category:NPCs